jojos_fan_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah 'Stratovarius' Williams
Sarah 'Stratovarius' Williams is a mentally damaged and a fire loving woman, who is part of Cosmic Fire. She is one of the key members of the team, acting as one of its few devastating Stand Users in terms of power. APPEARANCE Sarah '''appears as a tall woman with a slight amount of muscle mass in her arms and chains on her skin, at first looking like they are her tattoos. Her attire is consisting of a grey Guns'n' Roses hoodie with a large pocket located at where her abdomen is. The hood has multiple holes burned through it and when lifted on her head, her orange hair pushes through them, forming spikes. This causes her hair to point through like spikes. '''Sarah '''also carries a functioning black military styled gas mask, which has dark green glass as eye protection. Under it is a black Gun's' Roses t-shirt, which is rarely visible to the outside. She wears bright red trousers, that are significantly damaged from all around by constant fire she has exposed herself to and the trousers have a grey belt on its waist, with a long piece sticking out. Below her trousers pockets are areas cut or ripped off, revealing her bare skin. The trouser area around her ankles appears to be burned heavily, to a point that it has the edges ripped. She wears brown sandals on every occasion in her feet and rarely socks. '''Sarahs hairstyle is pixie cut and under her mask, she has bright, orange eyes with flame like forms in irises. ABILITIES STAND: RAMMSTEIN Sarahs Stand RAMMSTEIN is a manifestation of her inner obsession and lust over setting and feeling fire and intense heat, taking an appearance of her chain tattoos which she had tattooed on herself a long time ago. The Stand appears as four long pitch black chains, that can become paler, to a point of almost blindingly white. RAMMSTEIN excels in close quarter fights, being able to strike from four different direction against one target or even multiple targets at once from singular direction. RAMMSTEIN is also able to affect her voice, giving it a metallic echo, but this does not give any combat advantage * Stand Ability 1: Sap, Store and DischargeRAMMSTEIN is able to sap heat from any available source into itself by making a physical contact, slowly turning brighter and brighter the more heat it has stored in it (it drains heat overtime after three seconds and a flat amount of heat, which increases over time). There is no limit on how much heat it can sap into itself (having almost unlimited heat storage, Sarah hasn't reached its max capacity), but it absolutely cannot take heat from something, that is at 0 Celsius. Sarah '''can also cause her '''Stand to discharge all of the stored heat in a single moment, burning everything that RAMMSTEIN is touching * Stand ability 2: along SurfacesRAMMSTEIN is able to dive into any solid surface, taking a 2D picture appearance and becoming a 3D spirit Chain once again, when not contacting a solid surface. The Stand can pull, tighten and damage whatever it's covering. Sarah can also wrap her own knuckles or any object she holds in her hands completely with RAMMSTEIN, giving her the needed tool to personally hit other Stands. Stats: * Power: C → A when 'Heated Up' ** Without any heat stored. It can harm a steel beam by surrounding its surface and tighten around. When it has A, it can potentially melt the covered area in those beams. When ‘heated up’, RAMMSTEIN releases all of the stored heat into that area it's covering at once. Power can potentially rise up to an A''' tier''' (only if enough heat is stored, such as from an electric outlet, a laser or a miniature sun). Once it has depleted the stored heat, RAMMSTEIN 'returns back to its original coal black color scheme * ''Speed: C ** (26,4 mph or 46.49 km/h). It’s 2.2 faster than the fastest moving snake, '''Black Mamba, which moves at 12 mph * Range: D ** 5 meters * Durability: D ** The damage that the Stand takes depends on how many of the four chains were struck. *** One Chain = 25% of the original damage is reflected to the user. All Chains = full damage * Precision: B ** It's quite precise, to a point where it's able to accurately hit a small falling coin in the air 8 out of 10 times HEAT AND FIRE RESISTANCE Sarah '''has exposed every part of her own skin numerous times since she was 16 years old, slowly becoming more and more fire and heat retardant against hazardous environments, such as California's brush fires, that would require a proper safety suit just to walk through. She enjoys scorching, setting herself on fire, bathing in extreme high temperature water and burning herself, both for pleasure and because she takes extremely reduced damage from this. Scorching her face with a flame thrower would do practically nothing, except excite her more as a result ''RESOURCE KNOWLEDGE'' 'Sarah '''remembers resources that burn pretty well and uses the knowledge to deduct and find them in order to satisfy her needs, while also charging her Stand with heat released in the burning process, either to fight opponents, set up another place to burn or to use it against herself. PERSONALITY ''"I was distracted too much by the fire... they say to not play with that stuff, but I'm practically fire proof" *laughs* '''Sarah '''loves heat, fire, stuff on fire, feel the fire and heat and set stuff AND people (including herself) on fire (she has pyrophilia and an obsession, like a drug, cigarettes or alcohol, with fire). She can overly excited about these things and as a result, feels euphoria from heat and fire. When approached by a person, she is peaceful, minding her own business with joy and gleam. ''If'' she finds out that a nearby person has a medical background, such as working as a doctor or as a paramedic or if she sees them wearing a lab coat, she immediately starts to feel like she is in a great danger, becoming aggressive and resentful towards the person even if they just recently became a man of medicine. After some time she either assaults the person without a warning with her Stand or escapes in a rush. If Sarah has not yet left the area nor attacked the 'enemy' and if they are approaching her, she becomes mentally unstable and hard to convince her wrong, descending to a paranoid- like state of shaking, while denying any claim that would go against what she had experienced in the past. Her '''Stand always shakes like rattlesnakes tail rattles at the same time around her, indicating to not come closer or else they would be up for a battle. It would take a miracle for her to be convinced otherwise, such as when Dr. Fran K Stein threw a crystallized chili pepper candy in her feet, which she ate after opening the wrapping and accepted the situation as a 'temporary truce'. Currently engaged in a relationship with Basilio-Goltero Santos 'BAD' ENDING A hypothetical fate for Sarah 'Stratovarius' Williams '''was written by the characters creator 'u/HeavenAscensionTaric' and posted to '''both JoJo's OC T3 and Cosmic Fire Discord Server on 30th of December, 2017. Initially not gathering attention except from the Team channel (quote: Jesus Christmas '''Strat' ''That got dark Now I'm sad You make me sad I was hoping for a blaze of glory death; end quote), the short story got more response after a mass shitposting session in the Tourney's meme channel. The Story starts from Stratovarius' '''perspective of trying to figure out what has happened to her after a recent fight against an unnamed person, questioning if what she is currently experiencing is a dream or not and begging for someone to help her out, since she is feeling cold and scared. Jump forward 2 months in time and she is being pushed around in a wheelchair, location being the very same mental asylum from which she escaped about 5-6 years prior (depending when she was knocked into a coma). Traces of previous '''Stratovarius are hard to notice: her personality, appearance, clothing and tone of talking have all changed after a long time of mental procedures. Shes addressed with her first name, nothing about her nickname is referenced. Her wheelchair is pushed by a man who reminded her not to play with a lighter nor stay near an open fire for it might hurt her. Outside the building in a garden is a nurse awaiting the duo with a water cup filled with water, watercolors, a thin paint brush, a wooden stand and an empty paper canvas. Sarah agrees to paint a picture and after 35 minutes, she has made one: a woman, swimming in a dark ocean towards a sun that is soon going to fade by setting down. The two others congrats her work and after given her medicine, the man leaves her outside to wonder alone what these faint thoughts of screaming, fighting back and crying more than ever before are. Dismissing these as nothing more than just a meaningless dream, Sarah turns her head and notices a 1960's stylized picture of a male patient being consoled by a nurse. Above it is a text that asks if they feel happy. RELATIONSHIPS COSMIC FIRE * Baron Mordechai: The person she trusts the most in the team, for he has gone enough far to earn it. She also got a present from him, so hes fine 'ENEMIES' * Dr Nick Mason: Stratovarius and Nick met once before, which almost resulted into his death due to her noticing Nick's lab coat and thinking that he was looking for her. Mason was saved by the sheer emotional damage caused by his Stand Side of the Moon inverting her RAMMSTEIN, with Stratovarius feeling a cold surge in her spine and becoming confused of what he had done to it. ** This grudge has been resolved * John Moore: John '''does not wish to meet her, though this isnt the same with '''Sarah. FAMILY * Robert Williams: A firefighter in his life, Robert Williams was a man who could inspire bravery, for he did not care about the flames when he did his job. Some may consider it a disgrace for his precious daughter to start setting up fire, something that firefighters go against. Sarah cared about her father dearly prior to the Oakland hills firestorm, but after that, her personal obsession became the priority. She still however pays respect to his last will, by carrying and wearing the gas mask which he left behind for his 5 year old child in 1991 * Ashlene Willaims: Art teacher in an elementary school. She was the one who introduced Sarah into the world of art, showcasing both to her husband and their child paintings which she could lend from the school, her own creations and some old pictures. They were all so colorful paintings, almost like painted under the effects of drugs and Sarah really enjoyed them. She also remembers her mother been somewhat egotistical * Unnamed grandparents: They both took their grandchild into custody with no problems and raised them, without noticing that she spent unusual amounts of time in a nearby abandoned steel factory. Sarah had a health family connection to them both OTHER STAND USERS * Basilio Goltero Santos: '''The two first met each others in not so friendly circumstances: finding out that '''Basilio was a Paramedic drove her into her typical seizure fit, not allowing Basilio to help her. Some time later, she accidentally sat at the other side of the same table where B.G. was listening music. Embarrassed and too cold to move, she decided to "play less aggressive person until he'd reveal his lies and she'd then kill him where he stood". At the end, when B.G. realized who she was, he offered her a hot bag to avoid another confrontation, which she happily took. The two are at a more peaceful relationship, to a point where she slept on his lap in a hotel room TRIVIA * In her 'Bad' ending, RAMMSTEIN is not mentioned, indicating that due to her being mentally cured from her life driven obsession of fire, her own Stand became useless to her and withered away * Her hair was colored with old orange paint by herself * She has few branding irons in her tattoo shop's shelf * There exists an alternate universe Stratovarius, who was ironically in a friendly relationship with a field medic ** This Stratovarius was also made before T3 Stratovarius * Her bust size is D * RAMMSTEIN reflects the incoming damage into her spine * Fighting Style: Stratovarius likes to trap her enemies in a situation where RAMMSTEIN can dive into their skin and do some serious damage. As a Pyro maniac, she also wants to burn people and stuff, by charging her Stand with heat from multiple available sources, such as hot water, molten metal, fire, light etc. and scorch stuff by striking with the heat charged 'RAMMSTEIN '''from different directions. GALLERY ' Stratovarius concept art 1 (made by HeavenAscensionTaric).jpg|Stratovarius design concept art Stratovarius concept art 1 colored (made by HeavenAscensionTaric).png|Stratovarius design concept art colored Stratovarius 2.jpg|TKS Stratovarius concept art Stratovarius 2 Coloured.png|TKS Stratovarius concept art colored rp1png-1.png|Stratovarius, Judas Saxon, Nick Mason and BG at the beach Stratovarius on fire (made by HeavenAscensionTaric).jpg|T3 Stratovarius enjoying her time being lit on fire Stratovarius excited (made by HeavenAscensionTaric's big sister).jpg|Excitement, yey Stratovarius uncovered (made by Logic Sandwich).jpg|Stratovarius 1 by Logic_Sandwich image-7.jpg|Stratovarius 2 by Logic_Sanwich Stratovarius 'yandere' face (made by Logic Sandwich).jpg|Yuno Sagai face by Logic_Sandwich IMG_20171220_085200.jpg|Facial expressions '''